


Bittersweet (Yoongi x Reader)

by Guk_karrots97



Category: DEAN (Korean Musician), NCT (Band), Zico - Fandom, crush - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Korean Mafia, Mafia NCT, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Multi, bts - Freeform, japanese Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guk_karrots97/pseuds/Guk_karrots97
Summary: Song Y/N is the daughter of the Korean mafia boss who has a peculiar and unique feature. Bitter things are sweet while sweet things are bitter to her. It's unknown why it is that way. Maybe it's the lack of attention from her parents. Or maybe the fact that she is forced to marry Park Jaebeom. Maybe even the lack of friends. But everything soon changed when she met Min Yoongi, son of a good friend of the Korean boss.





	1. Prologue

Most families are normal. They go on road trips on the weekends. Dad works, mom stays home with the kids, kids go to school to learn and play with their friends (stereotype lol). But then.........there's my family.  
My family is pretty much the opposite of that. Both of my parents work while I stay at home and take online classes. I don't have many friends, reason is.....my parents and the rest of my family are gangsters.  
I live in a large mansion in the dark forest shadows of Seoul. Every time i go out with my parents. My identity is classified. If you're wondering, yes, my life has always been in the dark. My parents are all about the money. They would kill to get paid.....literally.  
The only time i ever go out with my parents is to go out on business trips. The only things that my life has done to me is make me antisocial and insecure. I get good grades in all my online classes, i wish to become someone in life, have my own job. But my parents are obligating me to become the mafia boss someday. 

But that's not all the bullshit I have in my life. I'm engaged to someone i hate. He could care less about me. We've have known each other since we were kids and we NEVER got along once. We are forced to go on dates and go out with each other. Jay is just another gold digger for a man. We go shopping and I always end up paying for everything. we go out for dinner and i always pay the check. Why don't I tell my parents you ask? well that's because Jay fucking Park always has an excuse. 'I was in a hurry,''I forgot my wallet in my dad's car,''I left it at my mom's place,''I left it on the kitchen table,"I'm broke.'

I hate him......entirely to be exact. Even looking at him makes me sick to my stomach. His presence is like the black hole of my universe. The fly in my soup. I despise, loathe, detest, abhor him. I wish he would just die so i wouldn't have to see his face ever again.


	2. Chapter 1

Another dark morning in my room, stuffing my face with soft strawberry waffles in bed with a glass of orange juice that was set on my night stand. As usual, I couldn't taste the sweetness that was suppose to accompany with the strawberry syrup the drizzled over the waffles. But really, it's another thing that's part of me. Everything that's sweet to most people, is bitter to me. As well as everything that's bitter to most people, is sweet to me.

"Young mistress, young master Park is here here for you" the maid said with a bright smile.

"Alright...please take this...i'm not hungry anymore." I said as I handed her the plate of my half eaten waffles. She nodded and gently took the plate out of my hands. She bowed before she stepped quickly out of my room.

I threw myself back onto and loudly groaned in annoyance.

"Why out of all people....." I said as I began to strip from my pajamas, I put on a navy blue long sleeve shirt and black jeans and with gray converse. I placed smudges of black eye shadow and smoked them out. Then I drew a thin line of eyeliner on the lids of my eyes ans brushed a layer of mascara after curling my eyelashes. Lightly, I glossed lips and then put a black mask over my nose and mouth. I glided my brush through my silky (H/C) hair.

A black cap covered the top of my head as I placed it on neatly. I grabbed my bag headed down the large set of stairs. One of the many butlers escorted me out of the mansion door. Then, I made towards the familiar expensive looking blue car. I opened the passenger door and got in. Jay's eyes were glued on his phone as he put the car on reverse.

"You do know that your supposed to pay attention when your moving your car...especially in reverse." I said under my mask that I didn't pull down. Jay's almost black eyes rolled at my statement as he placed his phone down and turned around to see where he was going.

Jay wasn't unattractive, he just had a terrible personality. His hair was pitch black with bits of blue at the tips. He had a white t-shirt on that day, which revealed a bit of his tattoos on his left arm. He had tattoos on his knuckles, about 2 on his fingers, some on his neck, and one of his arm that stretched up to his peck. If your asking, yes, I have seen him shirtless before. He is a model after all. His skin was a creamy color. His body finely made due to his muscular arms, thin waist, and abs.

"Soo.......where do you wanna go?" Jay asked as he stopped at at traffic light. I judged Jay mentally since he came to pick me up not knowing where he wanted to go.

I simply answered him with a shrug as I continued to do my online class on my phone. Jay sighed in annoyance as he accelerated when the light turned green.

"I guess...we'll go out for a coffee."

I ignored him and continued reading.

"Can you put your phone down for one second." Jay say rudely as the cafe came into view.

"why don't you quit being a fucking snake for the rest of your life?" I backfired. He huffed as he parked his car in the parking lot. He didn't even open the door for me. He just got out of the car and made his way towards the cafe. I rolled my eyes as I got out of the car and caught up. He was already in line to order when I went towards him to stand by him.

"What can i get for you two?" The cashier asked.

"I'll get a pumpkin spice latte, please" Jay said as the cashier typed in the register.

"And for you, miss?" He asked sweetly.

"Regular......black please. no cream, no sugar." i said. The cashier nodded as he added my coffee into our order.

"That will be $16,722 won "

I took out my card, knowing that Jay wasn't going to pay. But then, he knocked my hand out of the way and handed his card to the cashier. I was a bit surprised, since it was pretty much his first time he has ever paid for something. The cashier took the card out of Jay's slender hand and swiped it on the register. I looked at Jay who had his eyes glued onto his phone, scrolling through his Twitter page. The cashier handed the card back to Jay along with the receipt. We sat at a table to get out of people's way and waited for our drinks.

"So.......what did you do this weekend?" Jay asked awkwardly. I didn't even look at him when I responded.

"Studying.....that's what i did..." I answered.

Jay rolled his eyes as he slouched in his chair.

"Of course.....cause that's all you fucking do...." Jay mumbled.

"don't think i didn't hear that" I spat. Jay ignored me and just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Order number 86!" the barista said.

"You go get it since i paid." Jay said rudely. I rolled my eyes and got up to get our drinks. The cashier handed me the drinks. I bowed a whole 90 degree bow and followed Jay who was already outside in the car. I walked outside, the cold air biting at my exposed hands and forehead. It was fall after all. I preferred the cold fall and winter than the the wet rainy days of spring or the hot, dry, and boiling days of summer.

I opened the car door and let myself in to sit down in the passenger's seat. I put Jay's coffee in the cup holder that was on his side and put mine the the other holder. Jay then started the car and began to head back to my house. A while later, he dropped me off in front of my house. I didn't expect him to say anything when I got out his car.

"See you later....." Jay mumbled. I heard him so I turned around to face him and gave him a small awkward smile before I closed the car door and was escorted into my home by my butler. Jay drove out of the drive way, and before I knew it, he was long gone.

"Welcome home, young mistress" my maid said with a smile as she held the door for me. I took a quick sip from my coffee before looking at her.

"Thank you." I thanked her with a sweet smile on my face as she bowed and closed the door once I was inside. Once I dismissed her she went back to clean the dirty windows. As I walked up the thousand set of stairs, my phone vibrated in my pocket. When I looked at the notification, I saw that a text from my dad.

from: Dad

Pack your stuff. We're going on a plane tomorrow morning.

I sighed at the message.

'If it's business trip......that means a whole 2 weeks with him...' I thought as I stomped my way towards my room.

I grabbed my 2 black suit cases and began to filled them with clothes. I didn't really like going on really like going on business trips. Not just because of me having to spend a whole 2 weeks with my gold digger fiance. But because every time i go, it's so fucking boring.

My parents expect me to understand what is mentioned at those meetings. It's so boring to me that at this point that I already know everything they discuss about. Money, activity, customers, people in debt with us, and people to kill. My parents usually took care of the dirty work of killing people who just won't pay. I never liked the fact that my parents enjoyed their job as if it was just working at a restaurant. It seem unfair to me to be killed just because they are in bad debt.

Once I finished packing some extra toiletries in my luggage, I set both of them on the floor. It was almost 1 in the afternoon, I was still a bit tired so I decide to take a short nap.


	3. Chapter 2

It was 4 in the morning. I got ready to head to the airport with my parents. I was head to toe in black. Shirt, pants, mask, cap and shoes, smokey eye makeup included.

"Come on (Y/N) our plane leaves in 3 hours!" My mom yelled in the hallway, echoing through the whole house. I didn't answer and simply just got out of my room with my purse and luggage, going down the stairs.

I gave my large carriers to one of the servants so they can put them in the car. I made my way outside to the sleek black car that belonged to my father. The private driver was waiting patiently for my parents as I sat in the backseat and joined the driver by waiting for my parents. Not even a minute passed when my mom came and sat herself next to me. 

"Where are we even going....?" I asked, the light of my tablet shinning on my face.

"Macau, China...." My mom answered. I nodded as I kept on reading. My mom always had a serious gaze placed on her face. She was a serious Barbie doll who always looked her sharpest with a serious expression on her face. It was rare to see her smile. The last time she smiled was so long ago that I forgot how she looked like when she smiled brightly.

A few minutes later, my dad sat in the front passenger's seat next to the driver. The driver started the engine of the car and began to drive to the airport. It wouldn't have taken so long to get there if it wasn't for the bad traffic. Once we did get there we had to rush in getting out stuff out of the car and get inside quickly. We had to quickly go through to security stuff and bag check because our flight left in an hour. We waited for Jay and his parents to get through security business and we were off to aboard the plane.

Of course, I was forced to sit next to Jay. I sat by the window as I took out the small bag of chips that were provided by the flight attendants and began to snack on them as I scroll down on phone. There wasn't any other classes I needed to complete. I sighed as I took my charge battery and connected the charger on my phone, putting back in my bag so it could charge. The need to do something filled up my entire mind as i ate the last chip in the bag, I shoved the empty bag of chips into my bag and took out a book. Jay was already fast asleep in his seat next to me as I began to read. The pilot announced that they were getting ready to take off. I buckled myself in. The plane then began to move forward. I looked out the window, seeing the airport speed pass me as we rapidly took off.

"Put on your headphones..." My mom whispered as I was already getting them out.

"I know." I answered as I placed the headphones over my ears to protect them from the strong air pressure.

~time skip 4 hours~

I woke up to the pilot announcing that the plane would be landing in 5 minutes. Jay slowly woke up and stretched in his seat. I popped my neck and stretched my arms as I began to gather my things and put therm into my bag I looked out the window. A beautiful and brightly colored view began to close up. I took off my headphones and put the bag over my shoulders.

Finally the plane had landed at the Macau airport. Everyone was escorted out of the plane. Once I was out of the plane with Jay, he tangle his hand onto mine. I jolted at the sudden and small skin ship. But he was probably only doing it because his parents along with mine were around. We retrieved our luggage and went through security things again. I spoke fluent Chinese but Jay only understood it. I had to answer for him a lot. Right after we got all of our things checked, we waited outside for my parents and Jay's parents. But then i received a text from my mom.

From: Mom 

I called an Uber for you and Jay. I also reserved the rooms at the Wynn hotel under Jay's last name.

I sighed as i turned off my phone.

"My mom said that she got us an Uber to take us to the hotel." I said with a bit of disinterest. Jay just nodded as he continued to scroll through his social media. We both sat on the benches outside the airport entrance and waited. I finished the book I was reading and put it back in my bag. The air was warm, the sky was clear and blue as the grand and beautiful ocean. I was sweating under the black long sleeved shirt and black leggings i wore.

A few minutes passed and we finally saw a black and expensive car come into view and park in front of the entrance. The driver helped us with our luggage and out it in the car's trunk. He held the door open for Jay and I as we both sat ourselves in the car. The driver went back to his seat and began to drive us to our destination. A little while after, an expensive looking building came into view as the driver made a stop. He helped us get our luggage out towards the entrance before bowing at us one last time before going back to his car. 

Jay and I walked inside the large doors of the fancy hotel.

"How can I help you?" A lady at the entrance asked.

"Rooms reserved for, Park." Jay said with a flirty tone

The young woman blushed and smiled as she began to look through her computer. She looked back up as Jay gave her a wink, making the woman's blush intensify.

"Rooms 109 and 110 are reserved. The rooms will be on the 8th floor" The woman said shyly. Jay smiled as he began to grab his bags. The woman handed Jay the keys and Jay gladly accepted them, rubbing his thumb over the woman's soft skin of her hand.

"Thank you....I should invite you to my room sometime.." Jay said in a seductive tone that made me want to vomit. The woman's crimson face seemed like it was ready to explode and erupt. He gave her one last wink before we began to make our way to our rooms. Jay gave me the keys to room 110. We took the elevator up to the 8th floor. On the way to our rooms was quite, like it always is between us. Once we did find our rooms, Jay just went inside his room without saying anything as I did the same.

The room looked almost like my own back at home, the walls where solid black, the bed sheets were white along with the black and fluffy comforter that was extended over, a large flat screen TV stood about 5 feet in front of the bed. The bathroom was extremely elegant with a large bathtub and a separate shower station. The floor was made out of whit shiny tiles and the sink stood shiny under the large mirror. 

I set my things by the large TV and took out the clothes I was gonna wear to bed that night. I set the clothes on top of the night stand and dropped myself on the bed. I finally took off my mask and sighed heavily as I looked up at the ceiling. The clock set on my night stand stated that it was 11:56 am. It was almost time for lunch. I stood up and went towards the bathroom. I stripped for the black clothing that was soaked with sweat and opened the shower door to start the water so it could warm up.

Once I entered the shower, the water washed off the sticky layer of sweat that drenched my entire body. I scrubbed my body with the creamy and moisturizing and cleaned my silky (h/c) hair with the sweet scented shampoo. After that, I rinsed my hair quickly and turned the shower off. I grabbed one of the soft, white towels and began to dry my hair and my body off. I wrapped myself up in a fluffy black robe that was displayed in the bathroom and went over to my luggage. I took out my hair dryer and went back into the bathroom. After I dried my hair, I put the dryer back into my case and got out a fresh outfit. I put on a plain pastel blue shirt, some ripped blue jeans, and a pair of baby blue vans. I put on a white mask as I grabbed my bag and my room key. I locked the door once I was out and started to head to the cafe.

After I made it to the cafe, I sat down at a table close to the window and waited for a waiter or waitress. A younger girl came towards me with a menu.

"Would you like something to drink to start with?"

"Just a raspberry lemonade please." I said as I looked through the menu as the girl wrote my drink in her little notepad.

"Alright! ill have that out in a minute!" The girls said as she walked back into the kitchen. Once she left, I picked what I wanted to order. Sesame chicken with broccoli and fried rice. My eyes began to doze off and wander, looking for something to focus on. Eventually, my eyes caught something they liked. It was....a man.


	4. Chapter 3

His hair...black as the ink of a ballpoint pen. Black as the bittersweet coffee I drink. His skin pale and creamy, like a creamer that would sweeten and remove the bitter sweetness from the coffee. His eyes beautifully triangular shaped as he stared intimidatingly out the window. A slender hand rested on his chin, his long fingers were lightly placed on his cheek.

Six other handsome men sat around him as they talked, joked around, and laughed among themselves. His expression was full of disinterest as he gazed through the window.

"Here's your lemonade ma'am!" The young waitress placed the drink in front of me, causing me to come back to reality.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready to order?" She asked as she pulled out her notepad and pen. I had almost forgot what I was going ton order.

"O-Oh um, I'll have the sesame chicken meal with a side of fried rice, please." I said as the young women scribble in her little notepad.

"Alright! I'll have that ready in a couple of minutes" The woman bowed and went back to the kitchen. 

My phone began to ring. It was receiving a call from my mom. I immediately answered and placed it against my ear.

"Yes?"

"we're on our way to the hotel." she said.

"Alright. I'm eating lunch at the cafe." I replied

"is Jay there?"

"No. he's in his room."

"Okay, we're caught in traffic, but we should be there soon." She concluded.

"Alright, mom. See you so-" She hung up before I could finish my sentence. I shrugged, putting my phone down on the table again as I began to doze off once more. Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes stare straight at me. As I looked around, my eyes met the man from before. His dark chocolate eyes stared into my soul as I began to feel something I've never felt before. I felt.....light, like I could fly in thin air as high as I can. The man then looked away and focused on the men around him. I continued to focus on his features. He had a poo bear nose and a natural pout formed on his pinky lips.

"Here's your order, ma'am!" The young waitress said as she placed the plate of food in front of me. I jolted back to reality and smiled at the young waitress.

"Thank you, here. for your good service." I said as I took out 130 yuan and handed it to her. Her eyes sparkled at the tip as she cautiously took it out of my hands.

"T-Thank you! I hope you enjoy your meal, miss!" She said as she bowed a complete 90 degrees, leaving to serve other costumers.

I picked up the metal chopsticks and pulled down my mask as I began to eat my food. Once again, I felt a pair of eyes pierce into me. I took a sip of my drink. Then, a slight sweetness invaded my taste buds. It was still a bit bitter, but I could taste a tiny lemony berry flavor. I looked up, I saw him, staring at me with a more softened expression.

A light pink painted my cheeks as I continued to eat. Even the chicken tasted a bit sweeter. I ate the last bit of food that was left as the waitress came over with the check. I handed my card to her as I finished my drink and moved the cup aside. The man got up along with the six other men that accompanied him. He gave me one last glance before disappearing out of the cafe.

The waitress gave my card back and wished a good day to me as I gathered my things to leave. I smiled as I waved at her. I then began to head back to my room. The man was walking out of the hotel along with the other men. I was extremely confused on what just happened. Why did my cheeks feel hot? Why was my heart beating rapidly? But above all. How was the lemonade sweet to me all of a sudden?

I made my way back to my room since my parents were on their way. I kept thinking of that man from the cafe. His look was intimidating, but something deep in my gut wanted to know more about him. I took out my room key and opened it, closing and locking the door behind me. I took of my mask and checked the time. It was 12:40. My phone vibrated, giving me a notification on my next class. I took out my laptop from its case and laid on my bed.

\- time skip 30 mins.-

After a while, I finished my class. Then, there was a knock on my door. I got up and went towards the door, looking through the peep hole once I got there. It was my mom. I unlocked the door and opened it, letting her in. Once she stepped inside, she didn't even make one glance at me whatsoever.

"Tomorrow we'll be having a private dinner with the Park clan and other groups we associate with." She said with her usually serious tone.

What makes Jay's parents so important you ask? Well, Park Se Ra and Park Seungmin are a clan that is at the same level as mine. The reason why Jay and I are forced to marry is so I could bear Jay's child so the power of both of our families can continue.

My mom began to look through my luggage and took out my pretty black dress with some sparkles that decorated the skirt of it like an ombre affect. The dress was at knee length to my satisfaction.

"Wear this tomorrow, please." She said as she placed it on the bed.

"Alright." i answered as she left without saying anything else.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day was extremely hot. I wasn't going to just go eat and stay in my room all day. I actually wanted to take the time and go out to breathe in fresh air. I was wearing a white Gucci shirt with black ripped jeans and some black flats. As usual, I put a black mask.

I walked through the hot and busy streets of Macau. Various stores were filled with people. I then came across a jewelry store that caught my eye. It wasn't as busy as the other stores around it. I let myself inside the empty store and began to look around. An old women came up to me with a sweet smiled on her face.

"How may I help you, sweetheart?"

I almost didn't hear her since I was focused on looking around. I pulled my mask down and smiled.

"Oh! I'm fine. I'm just looking around." I said sweetly. The woman nodded as went back behind the booth of the beautiful shimmering jewelry.

As I looked around, I saw a beautiful silver pendant necklace with a baby blue heart. The lady went towards me once she noticed I didn't move from where the necklace stood.

"It's pure silver, and the diamond is real, the price is 95,059 yuan" The woman said as she took it out of the case. She handed it over to me so I could examine it a little better. Suddenly, I heard someone else enter the store.

"Oh! good afternoon!" The woman said with a smile as she faced the person.

"Hello" A deep, and what seemed to be a Daegu accent, answered. Then I finally turned around to see who it was. To my surprise, it was him again. Black hair placed and combed neatly to the side as he spoke to the woman. His triangle eyes that were once focused on the old woman wandered over to me. I felt my cheeks get warm at his calm gaze. He waved at me as he went over to look at a 24k gold chain.

I turned my attention back to the silver necklace. The heart shined brightly as the light hit it. The woman then came back to where I stood and watched me as I admired the beautiful necklace with all of its glory.

"You know. you remind me very much of my granddaughter. How much do you want to spend, deary?" The old woman asked. I paid my attention to her and began to think.

"My spending budget is at 100,000 yuan. But maybe i could trade in something to pay a little less." I said with a smile.

"it depends on what you want to trade, sweetheart"

I took out a rose gold AP watch handed it over to the old woman. Her eyes widened at the heavy watch that had fell into her hands. She carefully examined it to see if there was anything wrong with it. Nothing. It was very well kept, as if it was never worn.

"Alright. the watch seems to be in very good condition. No damages, no scrapes or scratches. I'll lower the price to.....86,059 yuan, is that okay?" the woman said as she smiled.

I smiled as I nodded and took my card out. The old woman gladly took my card and went over to the register. As the woman worked on finishing the transaction, I hesitantly glanced at the man who was looking around the store. He was looking around women's jewelry.....does he have a girlfriend? I felt a little saddened at the thought, and I didn't know why. Is this....what it feels like to fall in love? This couldn't be true because.....I didn't even know the man. The man then returned the glance as if he felt my eyes on him. I looked away immediately and received my card back from the woman. She put the silver necklace in a little box before putting it inside a bag and handing it to me.

"Thank you." I said with a smile and a bow.

I began to walk out of the store as I took one last glance at the man. Our eyes met for a couple of seconds until I finally disappeared. I walked back into the warm air as I headed back to my hotel. My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text from my mom.

Mom:

The dinner is in a few hours. Come back now.

I sighed as I put my phone back in my pocket. I really wasn't in the mood to go to a dinner where everyone knows me and do everything for me. I absolutely hate it when people call Jay and I a power couple. Honestly, I think that term is stupid. The term is only used with couples who are physically beautiful. I find that a bit absurd.

I always wish I was a normal girl with a normal life. A girl who can be social if she wanted to. A girl who has many friends that care about her. A girl that actually receives love and affection from her parents. A girl who has the right to love whoever she wants. A girl that has the freedom to do and be whoever she wants to be. All I want...is to be normal.

A while later, I finally made it back to my hotel. I checked myself in and went to my room. I threw myself on the bed once I closed my door. At times like this I wish I was a cow. Just grazing around, so I could eventually be slaughtered and eaten. Its a short life, but at least i'm not being forced to do something I don't want to do.

It was 6:45 pm once I began to get ready for the dinner. I took a quick shower and dried my hair. Once my hair was dry, I curled my hair into natural looking wavy curls. I put on my black dress and I then began to do my makeup. I smoked out the smudges of eyeliner and black eye shadow over the lids of my eyes. I then smudged some highlighter on my cheeks and the bridge of my nose. Finally, I applied some pink beige lipstick onto my lips. I then put on my silver high heels to accompany my black sparkly dress.

Then, I heard a knock on my door. It was 7:45, Jay was at the door dressed and ready. He was dressed in a black dress shirt and dress pants with his hair neatly combed to the side.

"Are you ready? Your parents went on ahead before us... my parents are waiting for us outside." He said as he leaned in the doorway.

"Yeah. just give me a sec."

I went back inside to put on the silver necklace. I had trouble putting it on so I asked Jay to help me.

"Hey...can you help me?" I said as I held my hair in one hand. Jay hooked the ends of the necklace together and then he let it go. I let my hair down as Jay tangled his arm in mine.

"i...I like your necklace." He complimented.


	6. Chapter 5

"You look so stunning, (Y/N)-ah!" Se Ra complimented, her beautiful white and glistening teeth stood out along with her smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Park." I thanked as I returned the smile.

"Aish! i keep telling you to call me mom!" She protested playfully. I giggled at her whiny expressions as I looked out the window. We were leaving the busy night part of Macau.

"Where will we be dinning tonight?" Jay asked as he looked out the window, curious like I was.

"A restaurant that was kind enough to leave their doors open for our private dinner. Its a 5 star rating" Seungmin said as he continued to drive deeper into the dark alley.

A little while after, Seungmin parked his car in the parking that seemed to belong to a very expensive looking building. Expensive cars continued to park and many people entered the building as well. Jay walked along side me, our arms still tangled together as we entered the building. Large and bright chandeliers hung from the ceiling, which lit up the entire room. Many windows revealed the black inky night that was outside. Walls were painted black and decorated with white flower art and paintings. Our large and receding table came into view as people sat down and chatted with one another. As people noticed Jay and I come into the room, everyone went quiet and got up to bow at us in respect

I really disliked going to these gatherings. My parents were already seated at the table as Jay and I sat across from them.

"Oh, (y/n)! you look just as good as I do!" Sunmi said with a bright red painted smile. Sunmi is a very close friend of the Park's and my parents. She was always dressed so elegantly. That night she went for a smokey eye look with bright red lipstick and light contouring. Her black charcoal hair cascaded down her shoulders and was decorated with a beautiful diamond flower pin. Her slender and delicate hands were covered by the long black gloves she wore to match her long night party dress.

"Thank you" I replied as I returned the smile.

"Oh! I didn't even notice! You're matching with your handsome fiance" Sunmi cooed as I felt my smile slightly churn.

"Should we order?"

"No. we should wait till everyone is here." My father said to one of the men.

"Ah! i see the Kims are here" My father said as he went over to greet the family of three familiar men. (I made Tae, RM and Jin related lmao)

The tall man had dark sun kissed skin and beautiful milk chocolate eyes that were decorated with black rimmed glasses. His light chestnut brown hair was neatly combed to the side. Dimples appeared and disappeared every time the man his beautiful full lips curved into a smile.

The man who appeared to be the older of the three was twice as handsome and the two younger combined. His beautiful black hair was fluffed neatly and combed. The awe in his eyes made you want to blush if you made eye contact with him. His full and moisturized lips adorned and completed his absolutely perfect and symmetric face.

The youngest seemed soft and cuddly. His chestnut brown hair was straightened and paced neatly on his head. His mouth formed into a box every time he smiled. His eyes were beautiful and gentle as if you were into the eyes of a puppy. The men all sat themselves along with their family. Then, the man with the glasses glanced at me and then at Jay before looking towards his older brother and whispering something into his ear. I tilted my head a little as i paid attention on the menu to choose my order.

"Oh.....my cousin is here." Jay said as he turned around to wave at another handsome man.

This man was small but very intimidating due to his gaze. His lips were fuller than the oldest Kim's and his beautiful blonde golden hair was neatly combed to the side. The man then came towards Jay and I.

"Jimin-ah...this is (Y/N)...my fiance.." Jay introduced as Jimin faced me with a cute smile.

"Good evening, (Y/N)-noona , my name is Park Jimin" He said as he held my hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss it gently.

A tiny , almost microscopic, shade of pink flushed on my cheeks as Jimin let go of my hand.

"Sit with us." Jay said with a smile.he patted the seat next to him. Jimin nodded as he sat himself in the seat.

Then, I saw my mom race walk to the entrance with a slight smile on her beautiful face. She came back along side another beautiful women with dark grey hair.

"Oh! the Min's!" my dad said as he greeted that came behind my mother's friend.

"Everyone .....I would like to introduce you to my son on his first business trip." The man said as the footsteps of another person grew louder. My heart dropped extremely low once I saw who it was.

"Everyone...meet my son, Min Yoongi."


	7. Chapter 6

He didn't notice me at first, he seemed nervous, and somehow I felt it. Once everyone was done clapping for him, he and his parents sat down.

"Yoongi-Hyung!" Jimin said as he waved at him. Yoongi then waved back at him before quickly looking at me and away. He sat on the other side of the table, four seats away next to the Kims. We then waited for the last two families to arrive.

The Jung family came right after. They had a son and a daughter. According to my mother the daughter was named Dawon but she then legally changed her name to Jiwoo. She's 30 years old and owns a fashion line. She seemed young for her age, she almost looked like a 22-year-old college student with her baby face and small figure. Her eyes were light chocolate and her hair was long with a dark shade of brown.

The song, however, seemed like he should be the oldest. His hair was dyed a bright shade of red and had the same pretty eyes and high cheekbones like his sister. His smile formed a heart as he greeted the other families.

Finally, the Jeon family arrived a couple of minutes after. Their son had a beautiful round babyface. His dark chocolate brown hair sat neatly combed on his head, his eyes were the size of 2 round shimmering marbles. You could immediately tell he was extremely young.

Once they were all seated, my father allowed us to order our refreshments. I ordered a glass of sparkling water while jay ordered a glass of wine. I'm not fond of drinking since it makes my head hurt easily. Everyone chatted amongst themselves. The people in front of me decided to move so they can listen to other people's conversations. This allowed Min Yoongi to scoot in. 

Jay eyed him rudely as Jimin smiled.

"(Y/N)-noona, Jay, this is my Hyung!" he introduced. Yoongi then bowed quickly before taking a sip of his whiskey.

"It's....an honor to meet you Ms.-"

"No need for formalities...just call me (Y/N)" I said as Yoongi smiled nervously.

"you look....stunning tonight" he complimented. I was already tired of everyone telling me the same things over and over that night. But for some reason...it felt different when he said it.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. My heart began to race at his gaze. He looked deep into my eyes as if he knew what I felt.

Suddenly, I felt an arm tangle around mine.

"I know right? She's my beautiful and stunning fiance" Jay said with a smile full of mischief as he pecked my cheeks. My eye twitched in disgust as my jaw tightened. Yoongi's smile faded into a frown.

"Right...sorry." He apologized as he looked away with a sort of disappointed look.

I shoved Jay away from me and paid my attention to Yoongi.

"Where are you from?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm from Daegu. What about you?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"I'm from (Y/C)" I answered. I noticed the sparkle in his eyes once I said that.

"So you're a foreigner? That's amazing!" He said with a big gummy smile. 

I smiled alongside him as I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Yeah. I don't get to visit there very often. I wish I could." I say as I look down.

"I hope you'll be able to go someday," He said with a gentle smile.

Jay huffed as he stared at me, eyes piercing into my soul. I ignored him as usual as I smiled back at Yoongi.

"I've heard some good things about Daegu. I heard it's very beautiful there." I said. Yoongi shrugged at my statement.

"It's pretty boring. I don't know, it's probably cause I've lived there my entire life but I honestly don't know. It would be nice if you could visit though. I could maybe...show you around." He said as he blushed and smiled, mumbling the last bit.

My heart fluttered once he said that

'God..why does he have to be this cute while I'm stuck with a snobby fiance.' I thought.

My father then stood up, making everyone quiet down. He fixed his collar before speaking.

"You all may order whatever you want to eat or drink, as we eat, we will discuss our plans" He announced as he sat back down.

Many waiters came towards our table and began taking orders.

"I heard the Japanese Yakuza is after us again," Yoongi said as he looked through the menu.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked, a bit of anxiety in my tone. The Japanese tried ending the Korean Mafia once before, but luckily they failed in doing so. I was almost killed during that time. At the time I was only 15. All I remember was that male.....that male that could've ended my life that day with that beretta that he held towards my forehead. Luckily he decided to book it since he heard some of my father's men rush nearby. But sometimes I wished that he had pulled the trigger, so I didn't have to live with this anxiety rush going through my already corrupted mind.

"My dad sleep talks...especially when he's stressed." He said with a small chuckle.

"I also hear him talking to your dad about it. But that's about all I know since my dad won't tell me anything else since he thinks I'm too naive to understand." He explained.

"How old are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm twenty-six" He answered. I blinked at his response. He was the same age as the oldest Kim. How would he not understand stuff like this?

"You're older than me and I understand everything since I'm forced to," I said with a small laugh.

"My mom isolated me from things related to the Mafia because she didn't want me getting involved in stuff like this. But my dad wants me to start getting involved with the Mafia." He explained. I would've preferred to be treated like that than having to learn about all the plans involving the Mafia since I was in my early teen years.

~small time skip~

Once everyone had their plates full of food in front of them, my father began his discussion.

"so....as you all probably know...The Yakuza is up for another round of cat and mouse." He began as everyone looked at each other with a worried look that screamed the doubts of winning against them.

"Let us not fear them. On the contrary, we should pity them. For we took the win last time they had encountered us." He continued as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let us not look down on ourselves. For we have proved them that we are stronger."

So far, I was not enjoying this at all. Dealing with the Yakuza again is like lighting up the fire you just managed to put out. My anxiety levels were above it all at this point, at times like these I wished I was living a normal life.

"Now....let us discuss our plans." He continued as he stood up.

"We will have a new safe room since the Japanese boss found our previous one." He said as everyone began to take notes.

"We will have snipers on the rooftop and berettas guarding every entrance. I'd like to have a group of machine guns in the safe room." He added.

I felt a nervous knot begin to form in my stomach as I listened to my father speak. Yoongi was also taking notes. I ate some of my food so it could distract me a bit.

"I'll need some machine guns outside as well." He added.

"We can only hope this plan works, calm down a bit," Yoongi said with a calming smile as if he knew I was already extremely anxious. I nodded and sighed as I continued eating and listening.

"in the case of an emergency. The safe room will have a secret exit beneath the floorboards. But it will only be used for emergencies only." He said as he took off his vest.

I rested my head on the palm of my hand as I took a small sip of my sparkling water. Yoongi then grabbed a small piece of paper from the oldest Kim and came back to write something down. Once he was done, he tapped my foot with his, easily obtaining my attention. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Once he saw that the coast was clear, he passed me the same piece of paper he got and wrote on. It said:

Call me or text me if you want :)

000-000-000

I smiled at the note as I put it in my purse and I look at him, nodding. He returned the smile and we continued listening to my father's plans.


	9. Chapter 7

⚠(DISCLAIMER: TEXT WILL BE DESCRIBING RAPE CONTENT, IF TOO SENSITIVE TOWARDS THE TOPIC, DO NOT READ AND SKIP AHEAD )⚠

I was finally back in my hotel room, getting ready for bed. Then, I remembered that Yoongi had given me his number. I sat on my bed as I put his phone number in my contacts and began to type in a text.

(Y/N)

Hey! It's (Y/N)

Yoongi

Wow, hey! I was starting to doubt that you   
weren't going to text me 

(Y/N)

Really? Lmao

Yoongi

Yea, it took me a lot of convincing myself   
to give you my number 

(Y/N)

How come?

Yoongi

Its just...you seem fun and interesting to be around.   
You were also really fun to talk to so. I hope we get to talk often!

His texts made my heart feel light and soft as I smile.

(Y/N)

I'm pretty boring but I'm   
flattered by your words, let's talk more often than 😊

(Y/N)

I have to go to bed but ill talk to you later! Gn💕

Yoongi

sleep well, gn 😊

I smile at his last text as I turn off my phone and plug it in to charge. I cover myself in the bedsheets and turned my lamp off before going to sleep.

~

⚠(RAPE SCENE BEGINS)⚠

Darkness surrounded the room I was in. I couldn't talk or move, I wanted to scream for help but it felt as if my mouth was forcefully shut. Suddenly, a door opens, letting the light from outside come into view. The silhouette of a tall male scurried inside the room, closing the door right after. A light was then turned on over my head. It was him. That bastard that held that gun right at me when I was only 15. The Japanese boss. He moved his lips as if he was talking, but I couldn't hear him. He picked me up from the chair was I sitting in and threw me on the bed that was located on the other side of the darkroom. Tears began to stream down my face as I watched him undo his belt and unbutton his shirt. I wanted to yell and scream at the top of my lungs, but I just couldn't. He slowly hovered above me and I felt his hot breath against my skin. Suddenly, I gained back my senses. He bit my ear and whispered:

"You're going to be mine from now on..."

⚠(END OF SCENE)⚠

I wake up, sweating, crying, and hyperventilating. I sniffled as I tried to calm down. I got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, shaking. Then I turned on the water from the sink and splashed my face with water to calm me down. I then looked at myself in the mirror. I was pale and I looked stressed. As I walked back into my room, I had calmed down a bit. 

I began to get dressed for the day. I had a pastel pink shirt and blue ripped jeans along with white vans. Then I went back into the bathroom to put on my jewelry and do my makeup. I didn't want to put on too much makeup, so I just put on some mascara, rose highlighter, and lip balm on my lips.

Why was I going out you ask? Well, that day Jay and I were supposed to go shopping together to spend time with our 'significant other'. In other words, a forced date.

I was still a bit tense from the nightmare I woke up from as I added some finishing touches to my makeup. A knock came from my room door as I finished. I opened the door and there was Jay, standing in the doorway, ready to go. Jay noticed I was tense since his expression went from a calm one to a concerned one

"Are you okay?" He asked as he took a step closer to me.

I step back, giving him a signal to not touch me. Not like was going to do so...

"I'm fine...don't worry about it...lets just go.," I said as I grabbed my bag and walked out of the door. Jay caught up and walked beside me. I put on my white mask and headed towards the cafe. 

I sat at a booth and Jay sat on the other side of it facing me.

"So....where do you want to go shopping?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I saw a mall in the city last night on the way back to the hotel," I said.

The waitress from before comes towards us with a sweet smile on her face.

"Welcome back, ma'am!" She said cheerfully as she handed us both menus.

"And good morning to you, sir!" She greeted Jay politely. Jay only responded with a smile. I shook my head at his rudeness.

"Id like some coffee, please. Black, no sugar" I said with a smile.

"I'll get a coffee with cream and sugar." He said.

The girl nodded as she wrote it in her small notepad.

"I'll have that right out for both of you," She said as she bowed and went over to retrieve our coffees.

I looked over at the menu and I picked what I wanted to order. The girl then came back with our coffees.

"Are both of you ready to order?" She asked as she took out her notepad and pen.

"I'll have some pancakes with pecan syrup along with some bacon and sunny side up eggs, please," I said as I closed the menu and handed it to her.

"And for you, sir?" She asked.

As Jay ordered his strawberry pancakes. My eyes wandered to the cafe's entrance. Yoongi entered the cafe as I took a sip of my coffee, gagging at the sudden bitter taste.

"Are you alright, miss?" The waitress asked with a concerned expression. I blush in embarrassment as I nod.

"Yes...I'm fine," I say quietly. The waitress then smiles and nods.

"Alright! ill have your order out in a sec!" She said as she wandered off.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jay said. 

I ignored him and grabbed about 4 small packets of sugar and poured them into the black bitter coffee, fumbling as I picked up the spoon to mix it in.

"What the hell is up with you today? You never put sugar in your coffee, especially not 4 packets!" Jay confirmed as I took a sip of my coffee, satisfied with the sweetness.

"And?" I answer him as I set my cup of coffee down. Jay blinked and shook his head as if he was trying to come back to reality. I looked at Yoongi who sat himself a couple of tables away.

Yoongi then looked my way, his cheeks turning a light pink as he smiled and waved at me. I returned the smile and wave back at him, my cheeks feeling warm at the sight of him. Jay looks in the direction I was looking towards and he glared at Yoongi. Yoongi gave Jay a confused look before looking away and focused on the cup of coffee he received. I then noticed....the coffee he ordered...was also black.


	10. Chapter 10

⚠(DISCLAIMER: TEXT WILL BE DESCRIBING RAPE CONTENT, IF TOO SENSITIVE TOWARDS THE TOPIC, DO NOT READ AND SKIP AHEAD )⚠

I was finally back in my hotel room, getting ready for bed. Then, I remembered that Yoongi had given me his number. I sat on my bed as I put his phone number in my contacts and began to type in a text.

(Y/N)

Hey! It is (Y/N)

Yoongi

Wow, hey! I was starting to doubt that you weren't going to text me 

(Y/N)

Really? Lmao

Yoongi

Yea, it took me a lot of convincing myself to give you my number 

(Y/N)

How come?

Yoongi

Its just...you seem fun and interesting to be around. You were also really fun to talk to so. I hope we get to talk often!

His texts made my heart feel light and soft as I smile.

(Y/N)

I'm pretty boring but I'm flattered by your words, let's talk more often than 😊

(Y/N)

I have to go to bed but ill talk to you later! Gn💕

Yoongi

sleep well, gn 😊

I smile at his last text as I turn off my phone and plug it in to charge. I cover myself in the bedsheets and turned my lamp off before going to sleep.

~

⚠(RAPE SCENE BEGINS)⚠

Darkness surrounded the room I was in. I couldn't talk or move, I wanted to scream for help but it felt as if my mouth was forcefully shut. Suddenly, a door opens, letting the light from outside come into view. The silhouette of a tall male scurried inside the room, closing the door right after. A light was then turned on over my head. It was him. That bastard that held that gun right at me when I was only 15. The Japanese boss. He moved his lips as if he was talking, but I couldn't hear him. He picked me up from the chair was I sitting in and threw me on the bed that was located on the other side of the darkroom. Tears began to stream down my face as I watched him undo his belt and unbutton his shirt. I wanted to yell and scream at the top of my lungs, but I just couldn't. He slowly hovered above me and I felt his hot breath against my skin. Suddenly, I gained back my senses. He bit my ear and whispered:

"You're going to be mine from now on..."

⚠(END OF SCENE)⚠

I wake up, sweating, crying, and hyperventilating. I sniffled as I tried to calm down. I got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, shaking. Then I turned on the water from the sink and splashed my face with water to calm me down. I then looked at myself in the mirror. I was pale and I looked stressed. As I walked back into my room, I had calmed down a bit. 

I began to get dressed for the day. I had a pastel pink shirt and blue ripped jeans along with white vans. Then I went back into the bathroom to put on my jewelry and do my makeup. I didn't want to put on too much makeup, so I just put on some mascara, rose highlighter, and lip balm on my lips.

Why was I going out you ask? Well, that day Jay and I were supposed to go shopping together to spend time with our 'significant other'. In other words, a forced date.

I was still a bit tense from the nightmare I woke up from as I added some finishing touches to my makeup. A knock came from my room door as I finished. I opened the door and there was Jay, standing in the doorway, ready to go. Jay noticed I was tense since his expression went from a calm one to a concerned one

"Are you okay?" He asked as he took a step closer to me.

I step back, giving him a signal to not touch me. Not like was going to do so...

"I'm fine...don't worry about it...lets just go.," I said as I grabbed my bag and walked out of the door. Jay caught up and walked beside me. I put on my white mask and headed towards the cafe. 

I sat at a booth and Jay sat on the other side of it facing me.

"So....where do you want to go shopping?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I saw a mall in the city last night on the way back to the hotel," I said.

The waitress from before comes towards us with a sweet smile on her face.

"Welcome back, ma'am!" She said cheerfully as she handed us both menus.

"And good morning to you, sir!" She greeted Jay politely. Jay only responded with a smile. I shook my head at his rudeness.

"I'd like some coffee, please. Black, no sugar" I said with a smile.

"I'll get a coffee with cream and sugar." He said.

The girl nodded as she wrote it in her small notepad.

"I'll have that right out for both of you," She said as she bowed and went over to retrieve our coffees.

I looked over at the menu and I picked what I wanted to order. The girl then came back with our coffees.

"Are both of you ready to order?" She asked as she took out her notepad and pen.

"I'll have some pancakes with pecan syrup along with some bacon and sunny side up eggs, please," I said as I closed the menu and handed it to her.

"And for you, sir?" She asked.

As Jay ordered his strawberry pancakes. My eyes wandered to the cafe's entrance. Yoongi entered the cafe as I took a sip of my coffee, gagging at the sudden bitter taste.

"Are you alright, miss?" The waitress asked with a concerned expression. I blush in embarrassment as I nod.

"Yes... I'm fine," I say quietly. The waitress then smiles and nods.

"Alright! ill have your order out in a sec!" She said as she wandered off.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jay said. 

I ignored him and grabbed about 4 small packets of sugar and poured them into the black bitter coffee, fumbling as I picked up the spoon to mix it in.

"What the hell is up with you today? You never put sugar in your coffee, especially not 4 packets!" Jay confirmed as I took a sip of my coffee, satisfied with the sweetness.

"And?" I answer him as I set my cup of coffee down. Jay blinked and shook his head as if he was trying to come back to reality. I looked at Yoongi who sat himself a couple of tables away.

Yoongi then looked my way, his cheeks turning a light pink as he smiled and waved at me. I returned the smile and wave back at him, my cheeks feeling warm at the sight of him. Jay looks in the direction I was looking towards and he glared at Yoongi. Yoongi gave Jay a confused look before looking away and focused on the cup of coffee he received. I then noticed....the coffee he ordered...was also black.


End file.
